According to some studies, the volume of digital information over a wireless network is expected to continue to increase over the coming years. This may not be so surprising considering that more people are using their mobile phones, and other mobile devices to communicate data over networks. However, with this increased use have come numerous issues regarding network traffic. Often, these issues range from business to consumer response times, to the time required to deliver business information to a traveler using their mobile device, to the download time for rich media such as music, videos, and so forth.
However, for many content providers that employ network carriers to communicate content to their mobile subscribers, there may be little, if any visibility of network slow-downs, dropped connections, disconnects, or the like. In many cases, a content provider may learn about a network carrier's performance problems after the fact, rather than while problems are occurring. Sometimes, the content providers learn about networking problems from disgruntled subscribers that may believe the problems reside with the content provider.
If the content providers were able to access the metrics on a network carrier's performance more quickly, the content provider would be in a better position to respond to networking issues. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.